


Ribbons

by rowofstars



Series: 31 Days of Fandomas 2019 [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 31 Days of Fandomas 2019, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, The Dark Castle (Once Upon a Time), The Enchanted Forest (Once Upon a Time), Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21939769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowofstars/pseuds/rowofstars
Summary: Rumplestiltskin contemplates what the evening might hold for him.
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Series: 31 Days of Fandomas 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561927
Comments: 18
Kudos: 42





	Ribbons

**Author's Note:**

> Just some pre-Christmas fluff with our favorite Dark Castle couple. For the 31 Days prompt #20: ribbon.

The snow fell in thick, heavy flakes, shaped into rolling mounds and sweeping drifts by the persistent wind.

Winter had come early this year, dampening the Yule festivities around the realm, but suiting Rumplestiltskin just fine. He liked a party now and then, but this year teasing nobles and taunting royalty over goblets of mulled wine didn’t hold the interest for him that had in years past. He owed all that to the woman seated to his right, reclined along the velvet sofa in front of the large fireplace in the library at the top of the south tower that hadn’t existed until a year and three months ago.

Rumplestiltskin watched as Belle turned the page in her book.

His hands began to fidget while he waited, his fingers wiggling impatiently and his thumb running back and forth against the tips. It wouldn’t be long now, as the hour crept ever later, before she would be ready for bed. The anticipation was part of the fun for him, waiting as he contemplated the order in which things would happen.

First, she would beckon him to follow her with a hand and a smile, which he wouldn’t hesitate to take. Next, they would climb the long staircase together, forgoing any magic in favor of the simplicity of their match steps and linked arms. They would reach the door to her room, and stop, and he would pause as he always did, wanting desperately to be invited inside. He started to smile to himself, knowing she would, and remembering that she had every night for the last few weeks.

His favorite part came next.

Belle would shed her robe, revealing the nightgown of silk and lace that he knew was beneath it, and take a seat at one end of the bench at her vanity. He would sit next to her, astride the bench, and pull her braid loose before taking the tenderest care in brushing out her long tresses. He preferred it above all else, the soft slide of it through his fingers and the light scent of rose soap. 

Not quite as much as what would often happen after, when they were bare to each other under the blankets on her bed, but that wasn’t a nightly occurrence.

Finally, chapter finished, Belle slipped her bookmark in place, a now tattered strip of fabric taken from the skirt of her golden gown before it was resigned to the back of the closet, battered from too much use. Then she closed her book and set it aside, next to her now empty tea cup. Her hair shined in the firelight as pushed to her feet and turned to face him, her lips curving in a small smile. A thick braid fell over her right shoulder, and Rumple’s lips parted in a silent gasp as he saw the royal blue and brilliant gold ribbons woven in it, intertwined and tied around the end in a perfect bow just begging to be tugged. It was more elaborate than the usual single tied ribbon she used to keep her hair neat after her bath, and he stared in wonder at its meaning. 

It might have been the pearls he brought her from his last trip to the southern kingdoms with their ivory beaches, or the decadent jasmine perfume from Agrabah, or, more simply, maybe she wanted to tease him as he performed his nightly duties. 

The thought had him licking his lips.

Belle held out a hand to him, her mouth twisting into a smirk when she caught the flash of his tongue. “Coming to bed, Rumplestiltskin?”

He took her hand as he stood, lifting it to his mouth to press a kiss to the back of it. Her eyes were wide and dark, glittering with something, and he felt a sharp pang in his chest, words that had yet to be spoken, yet were still known for what they were by the magic of their first kiss. Tonight was, perhaps, the night he would have the courage to give voice to them.

The corner of his lips curved as he laid her arm over his and began to lead her out of the library. “Of course, my dear.”


End file.
